Naruto the sword
by Burning Ryoma
Summary: Hinata received a very mighty sword the day she graduated. How will this change her life?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto the sword chapter 1

Namikaze Minato frowned as he looked at his crystal ball. He saw the Hyūga heir reading from his Scroll of seals. Minato usually friendly face darkened when he saw two dark haired ninja appearing in front of the girl. The Hokage walked across his room and picked up a sword. The handle was very beautiful with the color of gold and blue. The richly decorated tsuba was also beautiful. You couldn't see the blade as the wakizashi was inside a scabbard made of wood.

Minato then walked over to a window and jumped out from it. He landed on a roof and begun to run to the cabin.

Hinata smiled shyly to her teachers when they praised her.

"Good job Hinata-sama! Give the scroll to us now and your mission will be completed." Hinata smiled and gave the scroll to the pair. She never noticed how their warm smiled turned cold. Hibiki smirked when he received the scroll. He grabbed her hands while his brother stabbed Hinata's stomach with a tantō. Hinata gasped and coughed up blood. Taru turned to his brother and his eyes showed no guilt from stabbing an unarmed girl.

"We must go now, Hibiki-niisama. I can't wait to show Orochimaru the scroll!-"But he frowned when his brother began to shake"-what is wrong nii-sama?" Taru turned around and shrieked like a little girl when they saw their leader.

"H-h-h-h-okage-sama! W-w-we captured t-t-t-this traitor w-w-w-when she tried t-t-t-to escape with the s-s-s-scroll." Minato looked at Hibiki with disgust when the traitor tried to escape. He unsheathed the sword and vanished without any trace. He appeared behind Hibiki and Taru watched in horror as his brother's head separated from the body. The surviving traitor paled when he saw the Hokage's legendary sword. The handle was very beautiful with the color of gold and blue. The richly decorated tsuba was also beautiful but it was nothing compared to the blade. The blade was completely white except for a blue dragon that the smith had decorated into the blade. That was Naruto, the legendary sword.

Minato turned his cold azure eyes to Taru. The criminal tried to flee but he was too afraid to move. Yondaime raised his sword and intended to finish him when a large snake appeared in the clearing. The snake attacked Minato who had to use Naruto to guard him from the venomous snake. That gave Taru the opening to escape and he did so. But he had forgotten the scroll in his haste to escape from the world's strongest ninja. The snake also retreated as it had already done its job and distracted Minato.

Minato later questioned Hinata about why she had stolen the scroll. She explained that she had been pressed by the Hyūga elders lately and that the twins had told her that the elders would lay of the pressure if she could learn one jutsu from the scroll. The Yondaime let her go home after the explanation and he is now at his bedroom together with his sword. Minato was about to sleep when he heard a rather soft voice.

"I want to be with her." Minato stared at his sword. This was the first time in a month that Naruto had talked with him. Minato asked the sword.

"Shouldn't that honor go to my daughter?" The sword snorted.

"Like Haru-chan needs me. She is this year rookie of the year after all. No this girl need me. She reminds me of myself when I was young. The Namikaze clan has not always been this nice and peaceful."

"Fine… I'll give you to her tomorrow after Iruka has announced the teams." Naruto was happy with the arrangement and didn't speak anymore.

-Hinata a day later-

"Team 7 is Namikaze Haru, Hyūga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi." Hinata sighed quietly. She was happy with her female teammate but she didn't like the arrogant Uchiha one bit. He had never gotten over when she refused his confession on her years ago. She glanced at him and shivered when she saw that he leered at her. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He caressed her right hand and she nearly punched him but she forced herself to calm down.

"Well, Hyūga. What do you say about a date? Just you and me in the finest restaurant here in Konoha." Hinata shivered at his silkily voice and nearly threw up. She raised and walked away but turned her head to him. She replied with a cold voice.

"I will never go out with an Uchiha. Itachi was the only decent human in your clan and I'm sure he is ashamed how you are using the clan name." Sasuke first turned bleach white when he heard his brother's name. Then he turned tomato read when she continued to insult him. Hinata then began to head for the door and never saw how Sasuke rushed towards her with a kunai in his left hand. The kunai was three inches away from her neck when a delicate hand grabbed Sasuke's hand. The soft hand then easily crushed Sasuke's hand and he shrieked in pain. Hinata turned around in surprise when she heard a shriek behind her. She smiled when she saw the sight.

Sasuke was lying down on his stomach with Namikaze Haru sitting on his back. The small girl had her blond hair in twin buns and she had bronze colored skin. Her normally gentle blue eyes were now narrowed and she glared at his back. She raised her hand and prepared to punch him when their former sensei walked over to them.

"What is the meaning of this, Haru and Sasuke?" He asked calmly but his eyes promised detention or worse if they didn't have any good excuses.

"He tried to stab Hina-chan in her neck with a kunai!" Iruka's eyes widened before he turned to Sasuke who had raised himself from the ground. He asked with a forcibly calm voice.

"Is that true, Uchiha?" Sasuke nodded and expected that the teacher would take his side in this. But he had wrong and Iruka grabbed his damaged hand. He began to drag out from the classroom. "I'll let you have a session with Ibiki-sama as a punishment. Girls, you can have a four hour long break. Your sensei is always three hours late to everything." The two girls were now alone.

Haru was the first to recover from the events and she turned to Hinata.

"Do you want to eat now that the Uchiha is out of the way? I know of a place that serves great ramen!" Hinata looked confused and asked Haru.

"What is ramen?" Haru looked really horrified for a second before her face settled on a determined face. She had a friend that needed to be converted to her ramen gods. She took Hinata's hand and dragged her out from the school.

They came back to the school four hours later. Hinata and Haru rubbed their stomachs. Hinata had never eaten anything that good and she ate five bowls of shrimp and miso ramen. But that was nothing compared to Haru. She ate twelve (!) bowls of ramen. They entered the classroom and sat down at the front row. The door opened thirty seconds later and two men entered the room. The longer of the two had very messy silver hair. He had his forehead protector over one of his eyes and he had an orange book in his hand that Haru recognized instantly.

"A hentai! We have a hentai as our sensei?" The silver haired man waved merrily to them. They then turned to the other man. The other man was none other than Namikaze Minato, Haru's father.

"I'm in a hurry so I have to state my business quickly. First, Uchiha Sasuke is no longer your teammate. He will be brought to a court and will most certainly be sentenced for assault on a fellow ninja." Both Haru and Hinata sighed in relief. They had never felt safe around the brooding Uchiha.

"Your third teammate will be decided later. My second business is to give this to you Hinata." Minato gave Hinata his sword. All three ninja stared at Minato. The Hokage was giving his famous sword to a girl he barely knew? Hinata stuttered a thank you to Minato. He smiled kindly at her and turned to Haru.

"And my third reason is to congratulate my bellowed daughter. She has grown so much lately!" Haru sweat dropped as her father cried and hugged her. But the uncomfortable feeling vanished fast and she also hugged her father. Minato said goodbye to them and vanished from the classroom. Kakashi coughed lightly and the girls gave him their attention.

"You're not Genin yet. I have another test for you tomorrow and that will decide your fate. I advice you not to eat or you will most certainly throw up tomorrow." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves and Hinata felt panic raise in her. She had heard rumors that those who didn't pass the second test ever had another chance to become Genin.

Haru saw how Hinata reacted to Kakashi's words. She took the heiress's hand and began to walk out of the school. She said with a determined voice.

"We're going to train. And then we're going to be the best team in Konoha. Believe it!" Hinata giggled when she heard the last phrase. Hinata felt how her mood improved greatly and they walked beside each other until they found a free training ground. They then trained the whole afternoon and night. They even fell asleep at the training ground.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Hinata woke up when she heard two loud voices. She opened her eyes and saw a spectacular scene. One bowl-cut haired Jounin was hugging a smaller clone of him. And there was a GIGANTIC rainbow behind them. Hinata looked at them and said a single word. "Cute."

Haru who also lost some sleep because of the infamous duo stared at her friend as if she had gained another head.

"How can that be cute?" She asked and Hinata turned to her.

"When you're living in clans that encourage silence and no emotions then you can think that a hug is cute."

"Touché" Haru admitted. "We need to get to our new training ground. We are two and a half hour late so we have only 30 minutes left until Kakashi arrives." They washed themselves in a nearby sea and then jumped up to roof. They then began roof jumping until they reached training ground 13, team 7's new training ground. The training ground was a relatively small training ground with a giant tree in the middle of the ground and a small sea a few feet from the tree. The training ground also had a few targets for weapon training. But the thing that surprised the girls most was that there was a rather large waterfall near the lake. The girls were still admiring the waterfall when Kakashi arrived five minutes later.

"I'm sorry that I'm late. I had to help an old lady near my grocery affair and then I had to wait one hour outside the book affair for my favorite book." Kakashi explained but the pair didn't answer him. Kakashi blinked confused. This was the first time someone didn't yell or accuse him for being a liar but he discovered the reason when he saw that the waterfall had all their attention. He coughed loudly watched with much amusement when both girls jumped in surprise. All three sat on the ground and Kakashi began his introduction.

"I want you to introduce yourself to me. I can begin. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like our Hokage, the Icha Icha series and teamwork. I don't like arrogant people and avengers. My dream is to find a woman and settle down. Your turn Blondie." Haru twitched at his name for her but she calmed down and promised herself that she would take revenge later.

"My name is Namikaze Haru. I like my father and my friend Hinata. I hate Uchiha Sasuke. My dream is to become Hokage after my father." Kakashi nodded to Hinata and she continued.

"My name is Hyūga Hinata. I like my father and my friend Haru. My hobby is flower pressing and eating cinnamon rolls. I hate Uchiha Sasuke and the Hyūga elders. My dream is to unity both of the Hyūga branches." Kakashi released a relieved sigh after their introductions. He had heard from both Asuma and Kurenai that they had one fan girl in each of their teams. But he had received two serious girls and Kakashi felt excited, for the first time, to train a Genin team.

"You have three hours to fight me. I'll only use my right arm when I fight you. You win if you make me use both of my arms. You can fight together or one on one. It's your choice." Kakashi hoped that they would fight together or they would never win against him. The girls whispered to each other before Haru spoke.

"We will fight together. Prepare yourself Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata quickly engaged him in a taijutsu fight. She used her clan's fighting style and Kakashi was impressed with her speed and flexibility. But Kakashi was a former ANBU captain and easily evaded her punches and attempts to disable his chakra coils. Hinata lifted her right arm a little too high she attempted to punch him and Kakashi lunged forward and hit her stomach. But Hinata didn't scream in pain as he had expected. She exploded instead and the area was covered in smoke. Kakashi frowned when he sensed ten Haru and one Hinata. He felt how one of the Haru attacked him but he counted with a kick to her head. That Haru vanished and more smoke covered ground. He reached for a kunai and stabbed another clone. He expected more smoke and he wasn't disappointed. But Haru had also added an exploding clone in the assault and Kakashi groaned in pain because of the explosion. His right arm was now useless and all he could was evading strikes from Haru, Haru's clones and Hinata.

Then the ground vanished all of sudden. Kakashi dropped quickly and he paled when he saw hundreds of VERY sharp poles on the bottom of the hole. Kakashi focused chakra to his feet and tried to stick to the wall. But nothing happened and that was when he realized that he was in a genjutsu. He spiked his chakra around him and the genjutsu vanished but it was already too late. They had bound him around the tree with a chakra enforced rope and he couldn't summon any chakra. Hinata stood in front of him and pointed Naruto at a very precious place of his. He didn't like her twinkling eye one bit and admitted defeat.

"You win. You have passed the test." The girls cheered and released Kakashi. He focused chakra to his hand and began to his damaged arm."Very good! Good ninjutsu and genjutsu from Haru and you, Hinata, showed good taijutsu. But you still have some way before you can defeat me in a serious fight. Go home and rest but be here 8:00 next day. And don't be late!" Kakashi vanished and the girl went to the ramen stand to have some victory ramen.

Team 7 arrived at the same time next day. Kakashi gave Haru two scrolls.

"That is a more advanced genjutsu than that you used yesterday. I paid Kurenai the genjutsu mistress very much for those scrolls so don't damage it. And I'll train you, Hinata, while Haru is reading the scroll. I'll focus on your stamina and strength today. You can begin with three laps around Konoha." Hinata started to run without any complains and Kakashi leaned on the large tree and began to read his most recent Icha Icha. Hinata arrived thirty minutes later and she panted heavily.

"Haru, stop reading that scroll. I want you to spar against each other. No chakra and only the academy taijutsu." Haru never had any chance against Hinata. Haru was very good at genjutsu and ninjutsu but she had never focused any training on taijutsu. Hinata on the other hand had only focused her training on taijutsu. The result being that Haru was lying on the ground five minutes later with a victorious Hina over her. "That is enough of training today. We have some mission we must do today." Kakashi grinned behind his mask when he saw the excited look on his genins' faces. How disappointed they will be when they realized what D-missions usually contained.

"Princess to Future Hokage and Copycat. I have the target in my sight."Hinata reported.

"Copycat to Future Hokage and Princess. Confirm that the cat is our target and catch her." Kakashi ordered and both of the girls jumped from the trees and attacked the demon cat. Hinata released a net over Tora and cheered when the cat was captured. But Tora was desperate to escape from her owner and quickly slashed the net with her razor sharp claws. She then escaped only to jump right into Haru's arms. Haru grinned in victory but that changed quickly to a yell in pain when she received cat urine in her eyes. Haru rolled around on the ground and moaned in pain as her eyes were burning. Tora saw her chance to escape vanish when she saw a tall ninja with electricity in his hands. Tora shivered in fear and she let Hinata pick her up.

"Kill her! I want to kill her!" Haru screamed and lunged for Hinata and Tora. But Kakashi placed his hands, without any electricity, on her head and held her back.

"This is Tora, sensei. We have completed our first mission." The team headed back to the tower. They entered the tower and walked up to Minato and Tora's owner, Lady Shijimi. Hinata handed the cat to her Daimyo's wife.

"Lady Shijimi, I have an advice for you. Try to be more gently with her and she will love you more and won't run away more." Shijimi gently took her cat and lovingly pet her. Tora purred and she looked at Hinata with eyes that shined with gratitude.

"I thank you, Hyūga-san. I'll give you a bonus and will recommend your team to my friends" Lady Shijimi exited the tower in a great mood and team waited for their next mission.

This routine continued the next two weeks. The team had done thirty D-missions and their skills and teamwork had grown very much. Minato looked at team 7's report card. He grabbed a C-mission scroll and tossed it to Kakashi.

"Your mission is to protect Father Liao until he arrives at his temple. The problem is that the temple is just a few miles from our boarder to Land of Water. So there may be some ninja and nuke-nins from Land of water. And I have a warning for you Kakashi. If my baby daughter is hurt when she comes home…" Minato let the threat hang in the air but Kakashi understood. Never make a parent angry. Especially not a Hokage. That means disaster. Kakashi promised his leader that he would protect Haru and the team separated to pack their things.

The team was done thirty minutes later and both Haru and Hinata arrived to see their sensei speaking with an old man that had simple red clothing and a shaved head. He had kind brown hair and a small grey goatee. Kakashi smiled at the pair.

"This is our client, Father Liao. The road we will take is relatively known so expect some bandits and maybe one or two ninjas. Is everyone read? Good. Then let's go!" The gate opened and the party began their way to the temple.

Haru and Hinata quickly began to like the kind monk and they talked most of the journey. They learned that Father Liao was the head monk for the temple. He had fifteen nuns and forty monks under him. They are servants of Undine, a mysterious creature made of water.

They had camped for the night when the first attack begun. Hinata had the first watch and she screamed to her team when saw around fifty bandits entering their camp. The bandits became overconfident when they saw just a small girl. The bandit leader noticed that Hinata is a Hyūga and tried to warn his men but they didn't listen to him and three men rushed towards her to have some fun. But what they didn't know was that she was no longer the innocent genin that graduated. She had grown much in the three weeks. She aimed a jūken at the first bandit's temple and he died directly. Hinata danced away from the second bandit's rusty sword and killed the third bandit with a fast jūken to his heart. She then saw the second bandit rushing towards her from her left and another bandit rushed towards her from her right. They raiser their swords and slashed against her. But Hinata concentrated chakra on her feet and jumped up. The bandits didn't have time to stop their attacks and they killed each other.

Kakashi rushed out from his tent and he also began to kill the bandits. They had already killed all the bandits except for one when Haru came out from her tent. She looked uncomfortable when she saw all the dead bodies and blood. Hinata's adrenaline vanished and she had tears in her eyes. Kakashi sighed at his genins heartbroken look. He crouched down and looked at her eyes.

"We're going to talk later, Hinata-chan." Hinata calmed down at her sensei's caring voice and she nodded. "I have a prisoner to interrogate first. Go back to your tent, Hinata and Haru. I'm on the watch the rest of the night." The girls obeyed their commander and entered their shared tent. Kakashi looked around and saw a large lake twenty feet from the camp. He first placed sound silencing seals around the lake and then dragged the unconscious bandit leader to the lake. He activated the seals and woke up the prisoner with a few slaps to his face.

"You will tell me why fifty bandits attacked the Father or I'll kill you" Kakashi told him with a dark voice that he hadn't used since his time as an ANBU. But the leader only laughed and spat on Kakashi's feet.

"I'll neber betra' ma comra'ds" The bandit's heavy accent and several broken teethes nearly made the statement unrecognizable. But Kakashi understood him and kicked the bandit's stomach. The Jounin didn't even flinch when he heard several bones cracking. He also used his main element, thunder, to burn the leader. The prisoner fainted. Kakashi merely kicked him again and the pain woke the bandit up.

"I'm trying with an easy question. Your name?" The bandit tried to be brave and not answer the question but the pain was too much.

"I'tch Shin." Kakashi rewarded him and healed some of his injury.

"I'm offering you a deal. I'll your injury if you answer my questions truthfully. And I know when you lie so don't try. What was your object?" Kakashi could see the conflict in Shin's eyes before he looked away for a second.

"Money. I thought that a group of four people had much money." Kakashi stared at Shin for a few seconds before he kicked the bandit's stomach. A few ribs broke and he vomited blood and food on the ground.

"I said that you should speak the truth. I'll try again. What was or is your object?" Shin glared at his tormentor before he answered.

"Th' hoby wa'ber" Kakashi frowned before he healed Shin's mouth and told him to repeat what he said.

"The holy water. It's a legend. One drop from the water and you would gain both immortality and Undine's power." Kakashi filed the information in his head before he continued his questioning.

"Who is your leader?" The question mad Shin shivers and refused to answer Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed Shin and walked out on the water. He walked a few feet on and dropped Shin in the water. The water reached the bandit's cheek and Kakashi forced Shin under water. He held him under the water for ten seconds before he allowed Shin to resurface.

"Who is your leader?" Shin glared at Kakashi. He shivered much both from the cold water and what his leader would do to him if he answered that question.

"I n-n-nev-v-ver te-e-e-ell you" Kakashi sighed at his response and berated the bandit as if he was a child.

"It's not good for you to lie. Didn't your mother tell you that?" And he pushed Shin under the water again. The water torture continued for thirty minutes until Kakashi broke Shin' shell. He got the name Hiruma from Shin. Kakashi healed Shin's worst injury and allowed him to escape. Kakashi recovered his seals before he returned to the camp for an otherwise calm night.

Kakashi walked up to the Father when he and the two genin woke up the next day.

"What is the holy water and do you have it here?" The old man raised his bushy eyebrows before he gave Kakashi a small glass bottle from a pouch he had around his neck. The bottle was full of water and Kakashi nearly dropped the bottle when he saw the water changed into a small girl. Liao explained.

"This is the Undine's most recent child. Undine gave birth to this child twenty days ago. But a person stole the child and sealed her inside this bottle. He or she then sold this to a merchant who took this with him to Konoha. I followed him and bought it from him. I expected that bandits would want this and I hired you to protect me." Kakashi accepted the explanation and told what he learned from Shin. They then left the camp.

Nothing happened until they reached their destination. Both Hinata and Haru, and even Kakashi, stared impressed at the large stature of Undine and the very large temple behind the stature. But the admiring gazes turned to horror when they heard large explosions. The temple trembled before it began to collapse. Stones and bricks from the temple began to rain down on the party and the statue. Liao collapsed on the ground and cried when he saw both his statue and his temple being destroyed. Kakashi turned to his team.

"Haru, protect Father Liao. Hinata, look for any survivors in the temple. I'll look around for the culprits."

A/N: Wow…another new story from me. Here are some facts on this story: Minato is alive because Kyuubi never attacked Konoha. Cloud lost the war against Konoha but didn't betray the truce. So Hizashi is still alive. Sarutobi is an elder instead of Danzo. Naruto is not Minato's son but he is a Namikaze.

Beta readers: Anyone wants to beta read this story? I'm looking for two-three beta readers that will help me with my grammar failure and help with story and character plots. PM me or send a mail to .com or Peter_

Next chapter: The end of a hard mission.


End file.
